An electrical panel includes live conductors, such as a main bus and individual connection points on the bus (also referred to as “stabs”) which are connectable to electrical devices, such as breakers and other switching equipment. When installing or removing an electrical device on the panel, a person may come in direct contact with exposed live conductors—a hazardous situation. Thus, it is recommended that power be shut off to the main bus as a precaution when electrical devices are being installed or removed. Nevertheless, individuals may not always remember to do so or may intentionally keep the power on in the interest of saving time. Moreover, shutting off power to the main bus can be a major inconvenience for both residential and business consumers, but is particularly inconvenient for businesses, such as data centers, which rely on a constant source of power to conduct their business affairs.